moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Lane
Cyrus Merchand Lane, otherwise known as The Pirate King, is the leader of the South Seas Confederacy and captain of his personal ship-of-the-line, Freedman's Vengeance. Little is known about Lane's early life, but what is known is that he came into prominence as a ship captain in his early thirties. It is said that Lane once served as a naval officer aboard Tirasian ships, but then led a mutiny that resulted in him acquiring a ship-of-the-line for his own use. From there, it is assumed that Lane garnered support from other like-minded pirates and mercenaries, laying the groundwork for the South Seas Maritime League, which was then later reorganized into the South Seas Confederacy. Lane is also responsible, or so the story goes, for the purging and annexation of the pirate haven of Libertalia which would go on to serve as the capital of his fledgling pirate league. During a period simply known as "The Crushing", Lane led his band into the city and supposedly purged it of all undesirable elements, establishing a new system of governance, a means by which to tax the populace, and a mercenary army to uphold his new decrees. After reorganization, he founded the Freeman's Council and appointed himself its most senior member. Recently, he has embarked upon a campaign against the Kingdom of Stormwind, vying to plunder the riches of the Crown whilst it is busied with perils on other fronts. The conflict, known as the Pirate King's War, is named after him. Description Very little is known of what the Pirate King actually ''looks ''like. The few who know him personally tend to keep to themselves, and Lane ventures into battle wearing a mask made of steel. The mask itself, molded to look like a bearded face, is used both as a means to instill fear and also as a disguise to keep the man from being targeted exclusively during a battle. It is said that his retainers also wear the same mask he does, so that the soldiers in his party are indistinguishable from one another. This also leads to speculation as to whether or not the man has actually visited the battlefield himself, such as the supposed encounter at the Battle of Southpass Bridge. What is known is that Lane was born in Kul Tiras, as made evident by his thick Tirasian accent. He is cited as being a tall and imposing man, equally strong of body and mind. He is, by all accounts, a master swordsman and pistoleer, known to carry a brace of firelocks on him when he marches to battle. Little can be said concerning his style of clothing, but those who have seen the man deliver speeches say that he always dresses with impeccable taste. A feathered hat, long coats, polished boots, and long flowing purple cloaks seem to be a hallmark of the man's fashion. When riding into battle, he favors half-plate, a pair of sturdy boots, and a strong helmet to guard him against blows to the head. The one aspect of the man's character that is known only to those closest to him is that of his personality. In public, when he addresses the people of his city, he will seem strong, just, and righteous. His words are like honey, lulling the masses into an agreeable state. In private, some claim the man is equally upstanding, fulfilling the role of a loyal husband and a good father alongside his wife, Amadell Cardon. But others claim that Lane is a cut-throat and opportunistic fellow, willing to make any sacrifices needed to gain power and coin. Whatever may be said about the man, Lane certainly has grand ambitions and the stubborn will to see those ambitions achieved. Lane's Adversaries Ever since Cyrus Lane took on the mantle of Pirate King, royal governments operating in the southern lands of the Eastern Kingdoms have become increasingly concerned with his activities. While the Kingdom of Stormwind still believes that Lane's pirate league is nothing more than a band of brigands and thieves with no conception of organization or leadership, other entities have taken the threat posed by the Confederacy of the South Seas with greater concern. Admiralty dictating the violations charged against the Confederacy.]] In the closing months of the year 625 of the King's Calendar, a document formalizing charges against Lane and the Confederacy was drawn up and put into circulation on the eve of the new year. The document was signed off by Vice Admiral Vyndorn Kistler, a representative of the Stormwind Admiralty. Although hostilities with the Confederacy had been going on for much longer, it is said that the bureaucracy and formalities of the House of Nobles and the Crown itself delayed any formal declarations of crimes and war against Lane and his compatriots. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Pirates Category:Confederacy of the South Seas